Applebuck Season
by Dede42
Summary: It's Applebuck season in Equestria, and it's up to Applejack to harvest all of the apples since her big brother, Big Macintosh, is hurt. She also has promises to keep for her friends, and doing it all is causing her stress. Will Applejack be able to harvest the apples and help her friends? Or will the stress be the death of her?
1. Chapter 1: APPLES AND PROMISES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season

A/N: Hello and welcome back to the first installment of my latest story! So, like I said last week, I do my best to post new chapters on Thursdays, and the only time that won't happen if I have work or something else going on, but that shouldn't happen too often like it did during the holidays.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: APPLES AND PROMISES**

It was another bright sunny day in Ponyville, and over at Sweet Acres Farm, Applejack and her big brother, Big Macintosh, were standing on a hill that overlooked the vast apple orchards, and every single tree was filled with brilliant red, gold, and green apples.

"Boy howdy!" Applejack remarked, glancing at her brother, whose ribs had been bandaged for the past week after bruising them in an accident. "I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed, eying the apples. "Too big for you to handle on your own."

"Come on, big brother!" Applejack protested. "You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle." And she accidentally bumped his sore ribs, making him wince in pain. "Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end," she promised.

Big Mac gingerly rubbed his sore ribs with one hoof while looking at her skeptically. "Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of."

"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" his sister challenged, frowning.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

"Why of all the…" Applejack growled, glaring at her big brother. "This is your sister Applejack, remember? _The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies_?"

"But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to-" Big Mac began.

"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue!" Applejack interrupted, annoyance etching itself across her face. "I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season _all by myself_." She looked back at the apple trees while her brother sighed and went back to the house to rest up. After he was gone, she gulped.

' _I hope that I didn't bite off more then I can chew,'_ she thought, heading down to the nearest trees that already had basket set up to catch the apples. "Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees." She raised her back legs to start kicking when the Earth suddenly shook and she nearly fell over. "Hey!" she protested, looking around and her face paled when she saw what was causing the shaking. "Oh _no_."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was flying around when a faint rumbling reached her ears. Flying up a ways, she saw a massive cloud of dust heading toward the town, and she saw through the dust cloud a large herd of cows. " _STAMPEDE_!"

The moment they heard that word, the ponies began panicking and running away for their lives. "Stampede!"

Well, most of the ponies were panicking and running around, Pinkie Pie, however, was letting the vibrations of the incoming stampede bounce her around and she was laughing. "Hey…! This makes my voice sound silly!"

"Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?!" Twilight Sparkle yelped. "Run!"

"Get to the top of the buildings!" Sunrise Blossom ordered while trying to move Pinkie Pie to the nearest building for safety. "Come on, Pinkie! Move!"

Mayor Mare ran out of town hall, having been monitoring the situation and issued an order of her own. "Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic."

"But Mayor, whatever shall we do?" Rarity asked fearfully.

It was Rainbow Dash, who'd been keeping an eye on the stampeding cows, who answered and pointed toward the fleeing herd. "Look there!"

Coming up from behind the cow herd was Applejack and her collie dog, Winona. " _YEEHAW!_ " she called out, running alongside the herd while in the town, the ponies all cheered. "Move aside, Winona," she instructed and her dog ran around the herd until she was on the opposite side. "Put 'em up, girl!" And Winona barked as they went to work on compacting the herd to make it easier to redirect them.

* * *

Down in Ponyville, the ponies watched and poor Rarity was moaning with fear. Pinkie pie, on the other hoof, was eating popcorn and watching with excitement.

"This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen," she announced, getting an eye roll from Sunrise Blossom while Twilight Sparkle sighed in an exasperated manner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack and Winona were still working on stopping the stampeding cows. "Come on, little dogies! Turn!" She then whistled. "Winona, put 'em up!" And while she went leaping onto the nearest cow, the collie ran ahead until she was in front of the lead cow. Applejack leap-frogged from cow to cow until she was directly behind the lead cow. "Ha hah!" she laughed as she landed on the ground, keeping pace with the herd and then lassoed the lead cow with her rope. "Gotcha," she grunted.

Winona barked again as she shifted directions and Applejack steered the cow with her rope, moving away from the bridge that lead into Ponyville and over to a nearby pasture. "Attagirl. Yee haw!" And in the distance, the ponies cheered. Soon Applejack and the herd came to a stop and she tossed aside the rope. " _Whoaaa_. Hooie. Now what was _that_ all about?" she demanded of the cows.

A cow named Daisy Jo first mooed and then she coughed once before answering. "Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes," she explained while the other cows all shivered. "And it just gave us all the willies, don'tcha know."

"I completely understand," Applejack agreed, having been started by snakes herself from time to time. "Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville," she suggested.

"We certainly will, Applejack," Daisy Jo promised. "So long, Winona!" And she lead the cow herd back to where they belonged.

* * *

In town, the ponies cheered again as Applejack and Winona appeared on the hill and they chanted the pony's name. "Applejack!"

"Yee haw!" Applejack called back before heading back to the farm with Winona at her side.

Pinkie Pie went bouncing and kicking around. "Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony!"

"Applejack was just… _just…_ " Mayor Mare said, trying to find the right word to describe what Applejack was.

"Apple _tastic_!" Pinkie Pie squealed before face-planting in the dirt.

" _Exactly,_ " Mayor Mare agreed. "We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town."

Immediately Pinkie Pie bounced back onto her hoofs. "I know. A party _!"_

* * *

One week later, the ponies of Ponyville were getting ready to celebrate and thank Applejack for saving the town. Thanks to both Rarity and Pinkie Pie, the outside of Town Hall was decorated with banners, balloons, streamers, and Rarity was tying a red ribbon around a tree when Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sunrise Blossom came over to check on everything.

"We all ready?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Just one last thing." Rarity used her magic to lift up and positioned a large golden banner with green swirls and a big red apple in the center. " _Now_ we're ready."

"Is Applejack all set?" Sunrise Blossom asked, looking forward to the celebration and was hopping it would go better then the Summertime Celebration.

Rainbow Dash flew down to join them. "Actually, I haven't seen her all week," she admitted.

"Not since the stampede," Pinkie Pie added, also joining them.

"But she'll be here for sure," Rainbow Dash said confidently. "Applejack is _never_ late."

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the celebration and Twilight Sparkle stood behind the podium that'd been set up in front of Town Hall, organized the cards that her speech was written on, and she began speaking. "Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-"

Rainbow Dash suddenly knocked both her and the cards aside. "Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there?" she asked eagerly. " _What_ an _athlete_. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be _so awesome_."

Getting up, Twilight Sparkle nudged her aside, retrieved her cards, and tried to resume her speech. " _Exactly_. And…"

Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up in front of her. "This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time," she announced.

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle asked, annoyed as she peered around her friend.

" _Oh,_ " said Pinkie Pie. "Applejack, one of the best bakers _ever_ , is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" And the gathered ponies cheered.

Twilight Sparkle shoved her aside, hoping to get through her speech. "Oh-kay, that's great," she said. "Now if I could just make a point without being inter-"

Fluttershy slid up next to the podium. "Twilight?"

"- _rupted,_ " Twilight Sparkle grumbled, moving aside.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry," Fluttershy apologized, "but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping _me_ this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." She then softly smiled and rejoined the crowd.

Twilight Sparkle stepped back up to the podium and looked around, annoyed. " _Anyone else_? _Anyone_? _No_? Well then, as I was trying to say…" she began and then trailed off when she saw that the mayor was standing nearby with a hopeful smile. "Urgh! _Never mind_." She tossed her cards aside and stormed off.

Mayor Mare took her place behind the podium and cleared her throat. "Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize," and she gestured to a large gold trophy with a blue ribbon attached to it, "Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: _Applejack_!"

The curtains opened and the crowd cheered for several seconds before they realized that there was no sign of the pony.

"Cool!" Spike cheered and jumped up and down. "Way to go Applejack, that was awesome!" He then realized that every pony was staring at him and his face went a dark purple with embarrassment. "I mean- heh." And when no pony said anything, other then the mayor clearing her throat, his face darkened further. " _Awkward_."

 _`"I'm here_. _I'm here,"`_ Applejack's voice called out and she appeared as the crowd parted for her. She had two baskets of apples that were falling to the ground as she yawned and sighed, moving through the crowd. "Sorry I'm late – whoa – I was just…whoa…Did I get your tail?" She reached the front steps. "Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here…award thingy," she said to the crowd, looking like she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep and she yawned again as she went to look at the trophy. "It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh," she giggled at her reflection in the gold surface "I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo." She was joined by Pinkie Pie and they made silly sounds at their reflections.

" _Okay_ ," said Twilight Sparkle after this went on for a full minute. "Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony."

Applejack yawned. "Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and" she yawned "and stuff." She then drifted off and snored a little before waking up with a start. "Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks." She then clamped one of the handles in her teeth and dragged the trophy off as she headed back to the farm.

Twilight Sparkle watched her friend leave, and she was immediately concerned. "Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little-" she began.

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy offered.

"Messy?" Rarity guessed and earned a few looks. "Well, did you _see_ her mane?"

"She seemed fine to me," said Pinkie Pie. "Woo! Woo!"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom shared a look, since they both were positive that something was off about their friend. "Hmm _."_

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for the start of this story. See you all next week! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: UNHELPFUL TROUBLE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season

A/N: Here's a new chapter, folks. Ok, so I _do_ have a request and that's when you do post reviews, which I do love to get, please do so after you've read all the stories in order. If you don't know the right order, then just check my profile for the list, and that will give you a better idea about the route I'm taking these stories and my OC. This past week, I got a few critical reviews concerning Sunrise Blossom and one of them was a guest who was overly critical and you won't find his review since I deleted it. When someone is that critical about my OC and hasn't read the other stories first, it hurts my feelings and I become reluctant to write and post new stories.

This happen a lot with my _Supernatural_ stories, which is why I'm taking a break from them, but I hope to get back to them one day. So, I'm now turning off my rant mode before this note gets any longer, and on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: UNHELPFUL TROUBLE**

Several hours later, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom headed over to Sweet Apple Acres and while Sunrise Blossom went to check on Big Mac and deliver some remedies, Twilight Sparkle went in search of Applejack. Eventually she found the pony slamming her high hoofs into apple trees, knocking the apples into the baskets.

"What on Earth is that pony _doing_?" she wondered, going down the to talk to her friend.

* * *

Applejack, who was looking more exhausted then ever, tried to hit a tree with her hoofs and knocked over one of the baskets of apples instead. "Whoops," she mumbled, and gathered up the apples before moving to the next tree.

"Hey Applejack!" Twilight Sparkle called and frowned when she saw that the pony had fallen asleep on her hoofs and was snoring. "Applejack," she repeated, but her friend didn't wake up. "Applejack. Apple _JACK_!" she shouted.

Applejack jolted awake and sleepily smiled. "Oh, howdy, Twilight." And she began hitting a tree with her high hoofs, knocking the apples into the baskets.

"What _is_ all this?" Twilight Sparkle asked, following her friend around.

"It's Applebuck season," Applejack answered and almost ran into a tree. "Whoa."

"Apple _what_ season?" the purple unicorn asked, keeping her friend from falling over.

Applejack regain her balance and went to the next tree to buck. "Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time," she explained tiredly. "We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em."

' _At least_ that _makes sense,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought. "But why are you doing it all alone?" she inquired.

Applejack yawned and shook her head to keep focus…kinda. "'cause Big Macintosh hurt himself."

"What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle questioned, recalling the large number of ponies that'd been at the farm that day. "Can't they help?"

Applejack sighed as they were joined by Sunrise Blossom. "They were just here for the Apple family reunion," she informed them. "They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own." She fixed them with a look when they didn't move out of her way. " _Which means_ , I should really get back to work. Ahem... _hint hint_? _Get back to work_?"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exchanged a look and moved aside. "Fine."

"Could you step aside, Twilight? Sunrise?" Applejack requested, thinking that they hadn't gotten the hint.

"We just did," Sunrise Blossom reminded her friend, who was looking dizzy and about ready to topple over. "Applejack, you don't look so good."

"Eh, don't any of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy," said Applejack and went to buck a tree, but missed. "Whoa."

Twilight Sparkle didn't look convinced. "Do you…want some help?"

"Help?" Applejack repeated and shook her head, determined to do it on her own. "No way, no how."

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own," Sunrise Blossom pointed out.

"Is that a challenge?" Applejack demanded angrily.

The twins flinched. "Uhm… _no_?"

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it!" Applejack snapped. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got apples to buck." And she went back to bucking the apple trees.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exchanged uncertain looks, and then left, hoping that their friend would get some rest and return to normal soon.

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow Dash was standing on a fence, waiting for Applejack to show up to help her practice her newest trick, but there was no sign of the farm pony, and she was getting impatient. 'Where is she?' she wondered when Applejack finally jogged up and there were bags under her eyes. "There you are."

Applejack yawned. "I'm a mite sorry, Rainbow," she apologized. "I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?"

Rainbow Dash pointed to a tall platform with a catapult at the base. "See this contraption?"

Applejack squinted and nodded. "Uh…yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own," Rainbow Dash explained. "Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some _amazing_ flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts."

"Isn't that a mite dangerous?" Applejack questioned, seeing this as another of Rainbow Dash's crazy ideas.

Rainbow Dash rose into the air and scoffed. "Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can _fly_." And she flew over to her end of the catapult.

Applejack didn't look convinced, but she went over and climbed up to the platform. "Well, all right-y then." When she got to the top, she peered over the edge and had a dizzy spell. "Oh my."

"Ready?" Rainbow Dash called out. "One…two… _THREE_!" And she flinched when Applejack jumped and missed her side of the catapult, pancaking on the ground. "Umm…maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land _on_ the other end."

Applejack grunted and peeled herself off the ground. "Got it." And for the next ten minutes, she kept trying to land on the catapult, but she kept missing.

"Applejack, what the hay is going on?" Rainbow Dash demanded, getting impatient. "I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!"

"You _are_ ," Applejack snapped, having peeled herself off the ground for what was most likely the hundredth time. "I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this." Grunting, she pressed down on her side of the catapult, lifting up her friend. " _Ta da_!" she said cheerfully until she saw her friend's annoyed expression. "Oh…Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time." She got off to climb up to the platform once again.

Rainbow Dash yelped as her end of the catapult crashed back down and she nearly fell off. "Ugh!" she groaned, dizzy.

Reaching the platform, Applejack peered over the edge to make sure that she would hit the target this time and backed up. "Heh heh…Here I go!" She then ran forward and leapt into the air, falling on target on the catapult.

"Wait, _Applejaaaaack!_ " Rainbow Dash screamed as she was shot high into the air and out of sight.

" _You're welcome_!" Applejack called after her and then headed back to the farm to buck more apples.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was curled up on the balcony of the library, taking advantage of the nice weather to do some reading when there was a crashing sound that startled her for a moment, and sighed when she saw that Rainbow Dash was draped over the railing with a dazed expression. "Can I help you?" she asked, suspecting she knew what and who was behind this.

"I think somepony else needs your help," said Rainbow Dash, grunting as she pushed herself off the railing and onto the balcony with a thump. "Ow."

"Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle guessed.

Rainbow Dash nodded grimly. "Yep."

* * *

Out at the farm, Applejack was still bucking apples off the trees and when an apple missed the basket on her back, she bent down to pick it up with her teeth and conked her head on a low branch. "Ow!" she yelped, dropping the apple and tried to clear her head by shaking it.

Twilight Sparkle arrived at that moment, hoping to get through her friend's thick skull. "Applejack, can we talk?" she asked and repeated the question when her friend, who was now having troubles hearing from both conking her head and not getting enough sleep. " _Applejack, can we talk?_ "

" _Can bees squawk?!"_ Applejack shouted, unaware that she was shouting. _"I don't think so."_

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "No. Can we talk?"

" _Twenty stalks?"_ Applejack shouted. " _Bean or celery?"_

"No!" the purple unicorn snapped. " _I need to talk to you_."

Applejack gave her a strange look. " _You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?"_

"I _need_ to _talk_ to _you_!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

" _Oh!_ "said Applejack loudly. " _Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?"_

Twilight Sparkle sighed and spoke loudly. " _Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today."_

" _That's quite neighborly of her_ ," Applejack commented.

" _Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her into the air,"_ Twilight Sparkle reminded her.

Applejack flushed. "Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning."

' _No kidding,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought, annoyed. "Because you're working _too hard_ and _you need help_."

"What? Kelp?" Applejack asked, still not hearing properly. "I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed."

" _HELP_!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. " _You need HELP!"_

"Nothin' doin', Twilight," Applejack snapped. "I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this _on my own_." She turned to leave and conked her head on the branch a second time. "Ow! Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie."

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Ugh _._ "

* * *

Over at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was getting everything ready to do some baking when Applejack showed up and was looking forward to running the shop on her own for a change.

"Now Pinkie Pie, are you sure you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" Mrs. Cake asked her assistant, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake in letting the pink pony be in charge.

"Yes siree bob, Mrs. Cake," Pinkie Pie said confidently. "Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker _ever_. Right, Applejack?" she asked, looking over at her newly arrived friend, who was looking to be on the verge of collapsing and was resting her head on the counter.

When the pony in question shook her head a little, Mr. Cake became concerned. "No? You're not the best baker ever?"

Applejack started at the question. " _WHAT_? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye," she promised.

Mrs. Cake sighed, hoping that this wouldn't end in a disaster. "All right. Well, see you later, girls!" And the Cakes left.

"Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'," said Pinkie Pie and she read over the recipe. "All right-y! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" she requested.

Applejack, who'd been dozing and resting her head on the counter, straightened up. "Eh, uh, whu, what was that?"

" _Chocolate chips,_ " Pinkie Pie repeated.

" _Chips_ …got it," Applejack repeated since that was the only word she managed to hear and went over to the shelves to look at the ingredient options. "Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie." She grabbed a bag of potato chips, measured out the correct amount and dumped it into the bowl. "What next?"

Pinkie Pie checked the recipe. " _Baking soda_."

" _Soda_ ," Applejack repeated, missing the word "baking". "Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. _Now what_?"

"A cup of flour."

Applejack frowned, thinking. "A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up." She squeezed some lemons and poured a cup of lemon juice into the mixing bowl. "Anything else, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie checked the recipe. "One last thing. Wheat germ."

"Wheat worms?" Applejack repeated, confused at first. "Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms." She went outside, dug in the dirt to collect some worms, and she went back inside, dumping them into the bowl.

"Now _that's_ gonna be _delicious,_ " Pinkie Pie declared, mixing up the contents without looking at what was in the bowl first.

Applejack wasn't so sure. "If you say so." She helped her friend bake the muffins and soon enough they were giving them away.

"Free muffin sample spectacular!"

"Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot."

* * *

Some time later, Sunrise Blossom was mixing up some orders in the Apothecary when one of the nurse ponies came running in with a panic expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need as many stomach remedies as soon as possible! We got an emergency on our hooves!"

 _'That doesn't sound good,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought. "Send word to my sister and I'll start working on the remedies."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Two hours later, Twilight Sparkle and Spike arrived at the white sick tent that'd been set up not far from Sugarcube Corner, and when they entered, she saw that nearly every cot was filled with sick ponies, and her twin was already there, helping pass around the stomach remedies. "We came as soon as we heard."

"Oh thank you, Twilight," said Nurse Redheart gratefully. "We need all the help we can get."

Twilight Sparkle looked around at the moaning and groaning ponies. "What happened?" she asked while Spike sniffed at some of the intact muffins that were on a nearby table.

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods," Nurse Redheart answered.

"No, not baked _goods_ ," Pinkie Pie moaned, "baked _bads_." And she groaned as Sunrise Blossom came over with a brown bottle and a cup.

"Here, Pinkie, this will help," she told her friend, helping her drink some of the remedy. "Now rest up." She looked at her twin. "Three guesses of who made this mess."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, having already figured it out. " _Applejack_."

Spike, who'd picked up the plate of uneaten muffles, was now chomping one and offered a muffin to the twins. "Want one _?"_

"Not on your life, Spike."

* * *

A/N: Those poor ponies won't be able to look at baked goods for a while after that incident. Especially poor Pinkie Pie. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: ENTER THE BUNNY RELAYS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season

A/N: As you can see I have taken down the PSA to post the latest chapter and I apologize to any pony, sorry I mean anyone, who took offense to it. So that you all understand, I have Autism and I tend to react differently to what people might write in their reviews, and with _Black_ _Panther_ in theaters, things have gotten busy again. Which means, I'm under a bit of stress these days, and I'm posting this today instead of tomorrow because I don't know how busy it'll be tomorrow morning at the movie theater.

Also, I have nothing against Timon or Pumbaa, and I think that they are some of the funniest fictional animals ever created by Disney, plus I've seen all three _Lion King_ movies. For the past ten years since I first started posting my fanfics back in October of 2008, I've had to put up with overly critical reviews and reviews that have been outright negative, usually by guests. I'm not breaking any rules or guidelines set down by the people who run the site, and I'm sure that they would let me know if I was. So, please don't accuse me of doing anything wrong when I haven't, and think of the stories I'm writing as novelizations of the episodes, with additional stuff that weren't air, sort of like the books that are based on movies. And once again, please read the stories in order: _Two Sisters…One Fate_ , _Return of Nightmare Moon part 1 and part 2_ , and _Ticket Masters_.

Ok, I'm done with my note and now on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: ENTER THE BUNNY RELAYS!**

Going together this time, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom went to Sweet Apple Acres to confront Applejack, who was asleep on her hooves once again with half-filled baskets of apples on her back.

"Twilight, is it me or does Applejack look worst then the last time we both talked to her?" Sunrise Blossom wondered, concerned when she saw the condition of their friend.

"She does," her twin agreed and poked their friend awake with one hoof. "Applejack, we need to talk."

Applejack started and looked at the twins. "Wha, huh? Oh, it's you, Twilight, Sunrise," she said, yawning. "I know what you both are gonna say, but the answer is still _no_."

"Not to upset your applecart, but you _need_ help," Twilight Sparkle insisted.

Applejack scoffed and went to the next tree to harvest. "Hardy har." She bucked it with no results. "And no I don't."

"Applejack, _please_ let us help you," Sunrise Blossom requested.

Applejack stopped and turned to glared at them. "Help? _No thanks_." She went back to bucking the tree as hard as she could. "A little more… Little… There. I'll prove that this apple can handle _these_ apples. Come on – apples – _fall off._ "

"AJ, I think you're beating a dead…tree," Twilight Sparkle pointed out while Sunrise Blossom covered her face with one hoof.

Blinking, Applejack looked behind her at the tree and saw that it was dead. "I knew that."

"Actually, Applejack, we had something else to talk to you about," said Sunrise Blossom. " _We_ just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-"

"You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight, Sunrise," Applejack interrupted them, moving to a tree that did have apples on it.

"But if you'd just let us help-" Twilight Sparkle began.

"Ugh. No, _no_ , _NO_!" Applejack shouted, facing them angrily. "How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!" And she stormed off to harvest more apples.

"Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule," Twilight Sparkle grumbled and Sunrise Blossom was agreeing when a mule neighed nearby. "No offense."

"None taken."

* * *

After storing away the apples she'd managed to buck, Applejack collected Winona and they headed off to find Fluttershy and help her with the bunnies. Soon they were walking along a path to a clearing, where there was a bunch of bunnies hopping around and munching on the grass.

"Oh Applejack!" said Fluttershy happily, oblivious to the fact that Applejack wasn't looking happy and she wasn't acting like her normal self either. "Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit roundup."

"Ugh. Why are we doin' this?" Applejack asked in a grumpy tone.

Fluttershy nodded to the bunnies. "Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families."

"Fine," Applejack grumbled. "Can we just get on with it?"

"Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows," Fluttershy advised. "They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently."

"I do _not_ need any direction on corrallin' critters," Applejack snapped. "Right, Winona?" And her dog barked in agreement, getting the attention of some of the bunnies.

Fluttershy went over to some of the nearest bunnies. "Okay, little bunnies!" she said politely and gently. "I need you to all gather here in the middle." And the bunnies started to hop in the direction she was requesting.

"That's right!" Applejack snapped, startling the bunnies. "Let's go, bunnies. In the center. _Hop to it_." She then growl in frustration when the bunnies bolted instead, alarming the yellow pegasus. "Swell. Just _swell_. Put 'em up, Winona!" And she charged after the fleeing bunnies with Winona barking and giving chase.

Fluttershy hurried after them. "Applejack! Winona! Stop!" she shouted. "You're _scaring_ them!"

"We know what we're doin'," Applejack declared as she and Winona cornered the bunnies in the fenced area. "Get along, little bunnies." Unfortunately, the bunnies were so scared that they scattered, avoiding both Applejack and the dog.

Fluttershy moaned when she saw that the bunnies were heading toward town. "Oh no."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was flying around the town, enjoying the clear day when she saw a dust cloud in the distance, and could hear a rumbling sound. _'Not again,'_ she thought when she saw that the dust cloud was drawing closer. " _STAMPEDE_!" And the ponies screamed and fled into their homes, all except for Lily Valley, who fainted.

The ponies watched from their homes and the various buildings as the bunnies went stampeding through the town.

* * *

Returning to town, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were humming as they trotted along, and then gasped, stopping when they saw Rose, Lily Valley and Daisy curled up into balls on the ground, moaning. "What happened?"

"The horror," Rose moaned, rocking back and forth, "the horror."

"It was _awful,_ " Lily Valley moaned.

"A _disaster_ ," Daisy agreed. "A horrible, _horrible_ disaster."

The twins looked around at the town, but they couldn't see anything different about it. "We don't get it."

Getting up, Lily Valley ran to the nearby garden and the twins gasped when they saw that the crops had been ripped out. "Our gardens, destroyed."

"Every last flower, devoured," Rose added, nodding to the overturned flower carts and the nearest flower beds had been shredded. Even the flowers at the Apothecary had been ruined.

"By… by… _THEM!_ " Daisy gasped, pointing toward the bunnies that were still eating all the flowers that they could reach, and it was clear that they weren't going to stop any time soon.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy unhappily, trying to get the bunnies to stop. "Oh… Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both scowled, figuring out who was behind this latest disaster. "All right. _Enough is enough_."

* * *

A/N: On a scale of 1 to 10, just how angry do you think Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom are with Applejack? R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: CONFRONTATION AND HELP

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season

A/N: Here's the final chapter for this story, folks. I've been asked what it's like to work in a movie theater and it can be interesting at times and stressful at other times. It can get pretty busy, depending on the films since some are more popular then others, and back during the holidays it got crazy busy when we had _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: CONFRONTATION AND HELP**

Back at sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was back to bucking apples off the trees, and she looked to be on the verge of passing out by this time. "Must" she mumbled as she kicked the tree with a few apples falling into the baskets on her back "keep… buckin'… just… a few… more. Must finish harvestin'." And she kicked the tree again, knocking a few more apples down.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom stalked over to their friend, having had enough, and the bunnies were definitely the last straw.

"All right, Applejack," said Twilight Sparkle angrily. "Your applebucking hasn't just caused _you_ problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care _what_ you say, _you_. _Need_. _Help_."

Instead of answering, Applejack grunted as she bucked the last of the apples out of the tree and they landed in the baskets. "Ha! No, I don't," she announced, nodding to the bare trees in the distance. "Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?"

Big Macintosh, who'd been informed by Sunrise Blossom about the situation, trotted up just then. "Um, how do _you_ like _them_ apples?" he asked, nodding to the trees that were still loaded with apples. Only half of the extensive orchard had been bucked.

Applejack stared in horror and, her poor tired brain overloading, she began mumbling as she was hit with a dizzy spell. "Where'd all the apple…?" And then she went cross-eyed and fainted dead away onto the ground.

* * *

Applejack wasn't sure of how long she was out, but when she woke up, she was on her back, and both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were standing over her with concerned expressions on their faces. "Applejack. Applejack."

Applejack blinked blearily. "Huh?" she asked groggily.

"Oh, good, you're okay," Twilight Sparkle said, relieved. "Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help anypony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you."

"Okay, Twilight, Sunrise," said Applejack and Sunrise Blossom was relieved to hear that.

"I am not taking "no" for an answer-" Twilight Sparkle continued before the words registered " _what_?"

Applejack nodded, realizing that she had bitten off more then she could chew. "Yes, Twilight, Sunrise," she confirmed. "Yes, _please_. I could really use your help."

Both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom chuckled and sighed with relief. It was time to get their friends and help with the remaining apple harvest.

* * *

Four hours later, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were busy gathering up the apples while Applejack took a much-needed nap. While they worked, Twilight Sparkle also wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about the friendship lesson that she, and Applejack, had learned.

 _`"Dear Princess Celestia._ _My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble_ is _, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._ _Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."`_

Feeling refreshed, Applejack brought out a tray of apple juice bottles and she set them on the table. "How about y'all take a little break?" she called out, and her friends came over. "I got some _fine_ apple juice waitin' for ya!" She smiled as they drank up and she sighed. "Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both looked at her skeptically. "A _bit_?"

"Okay," Applejack amended. "A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you six as my friends." And they all giggled.

"Phew!" said Rainbow Dash. "That applebucking sure made me hungry."

Spike, who'd come over after sending off the letter to Princess Celestia, spoke up, revealing that he was holding a tray with familiar-looking muffins. "And I've got the perfect treat."

"Eeew…" said Pinkie Pie, cringing away from the awful muffins that'd gotten her and many other ponies sick. "Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?"

"From the trash," Spike answered.

All seven ponies cringed away. " _EW!_ " And they walked away to get back to finishing harvesting the last of the apples.

"Just a little nibble?" Spike offered, following after them. "Come on."

"Ew! Gross!"

"We _don't_ want them, Spike!"

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! See you all next week! R&R everyone!


End file.
